particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Social Democratic Party of Baltusia
The Social Democratic Party of Baltusia, or the Social Democrats, are a liberal, pro-democracy party in the Republica Baltusia. The SDP is one of the oldest active parties in Baltusia. History The Social Democratic Party was originally founded in 2180 as the Liberalism Party. Although it didn’t contest in a federal election until 2184, the party’s historical founder was Neleh Charlton, niece of Praetor Taya Charlton. Charlton, a graduate student at the University of Baltusia in Athosia experimented with this new party. When her uncle found out about the newly registered party, she was forced to leave it. Liberal Libertarian Senator, Mattias Josiah Clemens had heard about the new party and after having just been defeated in a leadership contest again the incumbent Praetor, Clemens left the party and became the first official leader of the party. After Clemens resigned, his son Jaxon took the reigns of the party. During his 14 year leadership period, he led four impeachment trials against the embattled Praetor. When Taya Charlton resigned, Jaxon Clemens considered it a huge victory for the nation. For twenty years, the party was in a slump, however, in 2220, Toffy Hanford became leader. He led the party to new directions and became one of the most successful leaders in Baltusian history. From 2242 through 2290, the party again collapsed. Ursula Baker became leader and then became the first Liberal Praetor. She was elected by 0.46% over the Liberal Libertarian incumbent Atreide M'Bokma. The party’s fortunes changed once again when Baker opted out of a second term and was assassinated. It wouldn’t be until another 84 years that a Liberal was elected Praetor. Sofia Taylor later became leader and came close to becoming Praetor; however, she was ultimately unsuccessful. In 2333, Ros Kurita changed the party’s name from the Liberalism Party to the modern Liberal Party. After Kurita changed the party’s name, she defeated Praetor Juanita Pierini in her first bid for the Senate. In 2374, Olympia Collins was elected Praetor. She defeated the Baltusian Pantian Alliance candidate by 18.26% on the second round. However, just seven months later, Collins was ousted in a motion of no-confidence. For 49 years, the Liberal Party was the most powerful party in Baltusia. During those years, the nation elected Marie-Ségolène Bayrou as Praetor a record breaking six times. Her victories were as close as 0.58% to 18.83%. Following Bayrou’s resignation in 2445, the Liberal Party became increasingly unpopular. Over the course of 22 years, the party went through seven different leaders. Barry Goldvogel was elected Praetor in 2471 in one of the nation’s biggest landslides. Goldvogel’s government fell in 2475 and his successor, Jerilyn Boasso-Kneale, was widely seen as a failure. Her replacement was Xenophilius GrandPré. When Xeno GrandPré resigned in 2481, his wife Crystaline took the reigns of the leadership. Her first act was to rename the party and remold the party's image. The party was then known as the Purple Democratic Alliance. GrandPré was removed as leader in 2486 after a long battle with the caucus. The new leader, Troia Gladwyn, changed the party’s name back to the Liberal Party of Baltusia. Gladwyn resigned after her son’s murder. Hanna Gry Ashbaugh became leader in 2493 at the age of five. She became the nation’s youngest leader. Marie-Ségolène Dominique Bayrou was elected leader at the age of 13, however, she ascended to the Praetorship at the age of three. In 2499, Tendaji Kofi Olympio replaced Hanna Gry Ashbaugh as leader of the Liberal Party. His leadership is considered to have been one of the most successful in Baltusian history because of his connection with his constituents. In 2504, the Liberal Coalition was shattered. Menzies Judge than became the first Liberal Praetor since 2471. campaigning for Praetor, 2532|right]] When Judge resigned in 2507, Walt Isenhower replaced him for 3 years. Isenhower resigned in 2510 after health problems. Oliver Frederick was elected leader of the party in 2510 at a leadership election. In 2521, Party Leader Harold Ashbourne changed the name of the party to the Baltusian Democratic Party. In 2524, Oliver Frederick was elected Praetor. Four years later, Duke Gore Clemens became Praetor following Frederick's early resignation. In 2532, Hillary Frederick, wife of the Praetor and one term Senator became leader. In the January 2551 elections, Alistair Argyll was the suprise winner in the race for Praetor. He helped the party gain a historic 20 senate seats. On June 10, 2551, The Republica Baltusia Daily reported that Argyll had previously patronized a high-priced prostitution service called Praetors Club and met for over two hours with a $1,000-an-hour call girl now known to be an Athosian singer going by the name Meryl Johna Dupré. In the wake of the revelations, Argyll announced on June 21 that he would resign his post as Praetor effective at noon of June 22, amid threats of his impeachment by federal lawmakers. Kim Knight replaced him as Praetor. In 2575, Richard Aylesworth was elected Praetor. After his defeat four years later, Claire Baker was elected Praetor in one of the greatest landslides. Following the Praetorship of Baker, Pauline Rock “led” the Democrats for nearly 28 years. After the failed leadership of Rock, Gaetane Fatima-Prince took over for seven years. The December 2624 Elections were the worst results for the Democrats since the December 2482 Elections. Following those elections, tensions continued to grow between the Democrats and following the hopeful, yet, unsuccessful leadership of Theodora Elrod, the Democrats had three leaders within a course of four months. After these disasters, Steven Truss reinvented the party and gave it a new look. He created a new party flag and made Baltusian history when he proposed a historic 27 bills in one motion. All but two passed. Truss also created the Party Congress. Following Truss, Marco Fazio led the party for a short period. Following his resignation, Clementina Jessica Palin led the party for five years. After Palin resigned, Yoshirō Koizumi became the nation's first Asian leader as well as the Democrats first Praetor since Claire Baker's resignation in 2589. In February 2653, Emerson St. Clair became leader and changed the name of the party to Fusion. Four years laters, Octavius Papandick became leader and changed the name of the party to the Conservative People's Party. Following Papandick's reisgnation, Pia Turquoise Blue became leader. Shortly after Blue resigned, her replacement Merrill Fossett died in a plane crash. He was replaced by Carson St. Clair. When senate vetern, Iain Rhind-Tutt became leader in 2665, he the party's name to the Baltusian Labour Party. Flags Image:Liberal Flag.JPG|2180 - 2363 Image:Baltusia_Flag_2.JPG|2363 - 2509 Image:Liberal Flag 2.JPG|2509 - 2521 Image:Logoz.JPG|2521 - 2562 Image:Bdaadffs.JPG|2562 - 2564 Image:Baltusia.png|2564 - 2629 Image:FullC37137D0000-00-00.jpg|2629 - 2632 Image:Labour-rose logo.png|2632 - 2643 Image:Parti socialiste rose logo-broken.png|2643 - 2653 Image:Doha2016.gif|2653 - 2657 Image:Venstre1.jpg|2657 - 2659 Image:BF.jpg|2659 - 2665 Image:345px-Labour Party svg.png|2665 - 2707 Image:NDP eng 2-col cmyk.jpg|2707 - 2834 Image:Fa2.png|2834 - Present Party Names *'Libertarian-Left Party' September 2, 2180 – December 21, 2180 *'Liberalism Party' December 21, 2180 – July 24, 2322 *'Liberal Party of Baltusia' July 24, 2322 – November 20, 2481, June 27, 2490 – May 19, 2517 *'Purple Democratic Alliance' November 20, 2481 – June 27, 2490 *'Baltusian Democratic Party' May 19, 2517 – February 3, 2653 *'Fusion Alliance' February 3, 2653 – October 6, 2657 *'Conservative People's Party' October 6, 2657 – June 25, 2665 *'Baltusian Labour Party' June 25, 2665 – February 1, 2707 *'New Democratic Party of Baltusia' February 1, 2707 – August 22, 2834 *'Social Democratic Party of Baltusia' August 22, 2834 - Present Leaders and Deputy Leaders Leaders by Time in Office Served Less Than 60 Years *Lorraine Tizya-Elias 53 years, 6 months, and 18 days Served Less Than 50 Years *Marie-Ségolène Bayrou 49 years, 10 months, and 23 days *Ros Kurita 43 years, 8 months, and 14 days Served Less Than 40 Years *Bridgette Prod Wexler 37 years, 5 months, and 3 days *Pauline Rock 27 years, 10 months, and 13 days Served Less Than 25 Years *Sofia Taylor 23 years, 2 months, and 7 days *Toffy Hanford 21 years, 8 months, and 12 days Served Less Than 15 Years *Maks Langbroek 14 years, 7 months, and 21 days *Jaxon Everett Clemens 13 years, 10 months, and 9 days *Richard Aylesworth 13 years, 1 months, and 6 days *Alan Duff 12 years, 2 months, and 29 days *Clarisse du Monte 11 years, 9 months, and 22 days *Kim Knight 11 years, 5 months, and 13 days *Timothée Trépanier 11 years, 0 months, and 2 days *Oliver Frederick 10 years, 8 months, 14 days *Toni Marisol Nardi 10 years, 7 months, and 24 days Served Less Than 10 Years *Barry Goldvogel 8 years, 8 months, and 13 days *Hillary Frederick 8 years, 7 months, and 0 days *Ben Clemens 8 years, 6 months, and 30 days *Ursula Baker 8 years, 1 months, and 27 days *Olympia Collins 8 years, 1 months, and 18 days *Gaetane Fatima-Prince 7 years, 8 months, and 14 days *Joaquín Félix Aznar Miranda 7 years, 4 months, and 11 days *Patrick Clemens 7 years, 0 months, and 8 days *Claire Baker 7 years, 0 months, and 7 days *Cyril Dickinson 6 years, 8 months, and 7 days *Alistair Argyll 6 years, 6 months, and 3 days *Marcus Mazantini 6 years, 5 months, and 2 days *Ella Tähti 6 years, 4 months, 0 days *Kristian Tanner 5 years, 10 months, and 8 days *Harold Ashbourne 5 years, 7 months, and 13 days *Clementina Jessica Palin 5 years, 3 months, and 25 days *Mattias Josiah Clemens 5 years, 2 months, and 21 days *Hanna Gry Ashbaugh 5 years, 2 months, and 3 days *Yoshirō Koizumi 5 years, 1 months, and 22 days *Phyllis Estherhouse 5 years, 0 months, and 11 days Served Less Than 5 Years *Xenophilius GrandPré 4 years, 8 months, and 5 days *Tendaji Kofi Olympio 4 years, 6 months, and 19 days *Crystaline Dais GrandPré 4 years, 6 months, and 17 days *Lise Eizenga 4 years, 5 months, and 25 days *Ciara Desmond 4 years, 3 months, and 1 day *Liliana Stanton Blatch 4 years, 2 months, and 30 days *Steven Truss 4 years, 1 months, and 11 days *Carson St. Clair 4 years, 1 months, and 8 days *Menzies Judge 4 years, 1 months, and 1 days *Troia Gladwyn 4 years, 0 months, and 21 days *Duke Gore Clemens 4 years, 0 months, and 4 days *Simon Cyprian 3 years, 8 months, and 15 days *Theodora Elrod 3 years, 5 months, and 19 days *Dennys Lloyd Indigo 3 years, 5 months, and 11 days *Sonia Diaz-Núñez 3 years, 0 months, and 8 days *Walt Isenhower 2 years, 10 months, and 25 days *Theresa Rootian 2 years, 7 months, and 23 days *Brandon Turnbull 2 years, 3 months, and 16 days *Michelyne Bryan 2 years, 2 months, and 26 days *Pia Turquoise Blue 2 years, 0 months, and 0 days *Cristopher Goff 1 year, 8 months, and 17 days *Octavius Papandick 1 year, 6 months, and 3 days *Iain Rhind-Tutt 1 year, 5 months, and 4 days *Julieta Cartwright 1 years, 5 months, and 2 days *Emerson St. Clair 1 year, 4 months, and 9 days *Jerilyn Boasso-Kneale 1 year, 3 months, and 28 days *Jonathan St. Clair 1 year, 3 months, and 21 days *Matti Ilseaigner 1 year, 0 months, and 0 days Served Less Than A Year *Ky Burns-Hansen 0 years, 11 months, and 28 days *Byron Brown 0 years, 11 months, and 28 days *Amelia St. Clair 0 years, 9 months, and 27 days *Malcolm Nelson 0 years, 9 months, and 18 days *Trinity Throckmorton 0 years, 9 months, and 0 days *Zev Krisiloff 0 years, 9 months, and 0 days *Erika St. Clair 0 years, 8 months, and 18 days *Laura Cantwell 0 years, 8 months, and 13 days *Priya Bhutto 0 years, 5 months, and 25 days *Bari Shankfelder 0 years, 5 months, and 19 days *Neleh Charlton 0 years, 3 months, and 19 days *Wil Tiahrt-Cardin 0 years, 3 months, and 16 days *Zaneeta Djilas 0 years, 3 months, and 16 days *Miranda Pisa Slater 0 years, 3 months, and 2 days *Marco Fazio 0 years, 2 months, and 29 days *Elisabeth Cornwall 0 years, 2 months, and 16 days *Chase Kaj Moreno 0 years, 1 month, and 12 days *Lucretia Kavanagh 0 years, 0 months, and 28 days *Louis St. Clair 0 years, 0 months, and 24 days *Merrill Fossett 0 years, 0 months, and 15 days *Hollis Braxton 0 years, 0 months, and 4 days Leaders Who Served As Praetor *Marie-Ségolène Bayrou 20 years, 0 months, and 0 days *Alan Duff 10 years, 3 months, and 8 days *Maks Langbroek 6 years, 8 months, and 7 days *Claire Baker 6 years, 0 months, and 17 days *Liliana Stanton Blatch 6 years, 0 months, and 10 days *Lise Eizenga 4 years, 5 months, and 25 days *Lorraine Tizya-Elias 4 years, 0 months, and 5 days *Menzies Judge 4 years, 0 months, and 0 days *Kristian Tanner 4 years, 0 months, and 0 days *Daniel Singh 4 years, 0 months, and 0 days *Richard Aylesworth 3 years, 11 months, and 26 days *Ursula Baker 3 years, 11 months, and 1 day *Joaquín Félix Aznar Miranda 3 years, 8 months, and 0 days *Oliver Frederick 3 years, 7 months, and 12 days *Kim Knight 3 years, 6 months, and 28 days *Barry Goldvogel 3 years, 3 months, and 14 days *Matti Ilseaigner 1 year, 0 months, and 0 days *Byron Brown 0 years, 11 months, and 28 days *Yoshirō Koizumi 0 years, 9 months, and 25 days *Olympia Collins 0 years, 7 months, and 8 days *Alistair Argyll 0 years, 5 months, and 16 days *Duke Gore Clemens 0 years, 4 months, and 20 days *Sofia Taylor 0 years, 0 months, and 16 days *Hollis Braxton 0 years, 0 months, and 4 days See Also *Baltusian Labour Party Conferences *Republica Daily *Txurruka/Aperribai/Mayoz's OPX *Cabinet Ministers Category:Baltusian Parties